The regulation of pressure within fluid systems is accomplished by pressure regulators which are usually spring biased and often utilize differential pressure faces to position a valve relative to an orifice or seat for fluid flow control, and hence pressure control. Such pressure regulators usually are constructed such that this fluid flow is severely restricted through the regulator, the flow path often taking a 90.degree. deflection. Conventional pressure regulators are often bulky and require considerable space and clearance, and are not readily incorporated into flexible hose line systems.
It is an object of the invention to provide an axial flow pressure regulator which can be readily incorporated into flexible hose line systems without significantly adding to the bulk of such systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pressure regulator capable of accurately regulating fluid pressure within a conduit, yet which does not significantly restrict the fluid flow other than to regulate the pressure.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an axial flow pressure regulator which may be readily incorporated into aircraft refueling coupling and nozzle systems.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a pressure regulator of a concise and convenient configuration having an exterior form complementary to the adjacent fluid system components.
A further object of the invention is to provide an axial flow pressure regulator utilizing a dashpot damper of economical form which minimizes control valve vibration and hunting.
Another object of the invention is to provide an axial flow pressure regulator for a pressurized fluid system which will automatically terminate fluid flow in the event of an excessive flow rate.
In the practice of the invention a spring biased tubular valve is mounted within the fluid flow passage of a body for axial displacement therein. One end of the valve is in axial alignment with a valve seat, and differential pressure faces defined upon the valve control the axial position of the valve relative to the seat to control fluid flow and pressure. The exterior surface of the valve is vented to the atmosphere to assure consistent differential pressure operational characteristics.
To minimize valve "hunting" a dashpot damper is interposed between the valve and body consisting of a variable volume chamber either defined upon the body or valve used in conjunction with an annular fluid flow regulator through which the chamber communicates with the pressurized fluid. Thus, ingress or egress of fluid within the chamber is restricted thereby damping the valve against rapid vibrational displacement.
An embodiment of the pressure regulator of the invention is disclosed wherein the regulator body may be used in conjunction with a standard military aircraft refueling nozzle, and the regulating valve seat is movably mounted in such a manner that excessive fluid flow through the regulator axially displaces the valve seat structure to seal the body to prevent further fluid flow.